At the present, the technology of the common application software or databases, such as Oracle, Microsoft's SQL and Access etc., are based on the behindhand hardware environment of 1980's. At that time, there are no displays with high resolution, and scanners are not widespread either. Creation of a database structure has to be limited by a character terminal, since the database structure is described in words. With development of tens of years, however, the condition for creating the database structure remains unchanged, and the creation of all database structures have to be subjected to a series of complex definitions or assignments. A programmer has to program the inputs and outputs of data with programming languages. The database's maintenance needs the source codes of the programs provided by the original program designer so as to maintain or update the software of the database.
With spreading of computers, many enterprises have realized the importance of creating the company databases. The creation of a conventional database usually utilizes Oracle, MS SQL . . . , causing demands of purchasing specific database software, and the construction of the database and the maintenance in the course of system life must be performed by professionals. Thus, the cost is high, and it is a burden of the intermediate or small scale enterprises.
The conventional approach of creating a database continues to be used up to now, and the dramatic overheads result in requirements for database system with convenience, high efficiency and low cost.